


Turning Heads

by grimdark_and_psycho



Series: Grimdark One-Shots [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors, Dream Bubbles, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Mituna is super cute, One Shot, Other, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdark_and_psycho/pseuds/grimdark_and_psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a normal day in the dream bubbles, and the Captor trolls decide to try something new, with surprising results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Heads

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a one-part fanfiction unless more chapters are requested. Some MitUla and pale SignOnic fluff. Mituna is a total dork.

It was a regular day in the dreambubbles. Kankri was off lecturing Karkat, Meenah and Feferi were swimming together, and Porrim and Kanaya were designing a dress for Nepeta. The Post-Scratch ancestors were keeping to themselves, as was the usual. Except for one. The Captors had scheduled a meeting, which had only recently begun. The meeting soon fell on the topic of the strange look the Psiioniic had received from the Signless when the Psiioniic had turned his head around. Sollux replied, then Mituna asked a question.

“I mean, I’ve only ever theen him turn hith head thith far, at which point he turned hith body. Do you guyth think that he thinkth that turning hith head farther ith dithrethpectful?” 

“I don’t know. Really, they all theem to turn their headth to thith point, then turn otherwithe. Maybe it’th a little bit of culture that we all mithed.

“Tho, how far can you guyth turn your headth?”

Sollux proceeded to demonstrate his abilities by flipping his head around one hundred and eighty degrees, or somewhere in that range. The Psiioniic then did the same, albeit turning his head slightly farther. Mituna then attempted to imitate them, with surprising results. He was able to do it, yet unable to move his head from said position once the deed had been done. He voiced this with a low whine, then a complaint.

“Guyth, I can’t move my head. Ith thith normal?”

Both Sollux and the Psiioniic agreed that it was not normal. Fifteen minutes and a variety of strategies, including lubrication (butter), psiioniics, and a socket wrench, later, Mituna decided to leave and get help. He walked, more often than not stumbling, for obvious reasons. Soon, he had made it to where Latula was talking to Terezi. He entered the room whilst saying,

“Tula, I think I got my head thtuck backwardth. Can you help?”

Latula promptly screamed upon seeing the position in which Mituna’s head was stuck, for trolls could not normally rotate their heads as far as Mituna had. She shrieked again after the realization of what had happened set in. She then questioned him about what had happened.

“Tuna, how, how, did you?”

“I turned my head around and it got thtuck.”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to be able to turn your head that far.”

Latula had only this cautious reply. Terezi, meanwhile, had run off to go and discuss what had happened. She burst into the ship’s common room with a start whilst yelling,

“Guys! Come check this out!”

As it was fairly common occurrence, only a few of the trolls who had dared to visit the common room turned their heads, and none responded verbally. Terezi, who was used to this sort of reaction, used a statement that was rather more attention garnering to attract the rest of the common room-centric populace, as she craved attention.  
“Mituna got his head stuck! He looks hilarious!”

A single troll dared pay enough attention to Terezi to leave the common room, and his only reason for forgoing his work was that he felt a need to assert his status as leader, so to solve all problems that arose. Karkat Vantas, however, did not want anything to do with this. At all. He sighed deeply and followed Terezi as she hurried through the winding corridors that accented the deep labyrinths of the bubble. As she slowed down, he began to wonder why one of the Captors had not simply helped Mituna with their psiioniics. He then saw Mituna, who did not appear to be stuck in anything at all, and began to leave, as there was nothing visibly wrong. As he reentered the maze of corridors, he realized what was wrong and came sprinting back into the room.

“Mituna! How on earth did you manage to do that? It’s not even possible!”

The shorter troll then ran to receive help for his ancestor, who he knew was nearby. The Signless was soon found, yet he had more important things to do (or so he thought), than listen to his descendant. This misconception was soon corrected by a simple statement.

“Mituna, I don’t know how, but, he, he got his head stuck backwards.”

“What?”

There was only one stated reply as the Signless, Karkat, and the Dolorosa, who the Signless had been conversing with prior to Karkat’s arrival, rushed to Mituna’s aid, as all three knew that something was clearly wrong. The Dolorosa shrieked, much like Latula had, upon seeing the position that Mituna’s head was in. The Signless held back a startled yell, and rushed to Mituna’s side. The Dolorosa promptly attempted to pull Mituna’s head back into place, as her normal, levelheaded stance had been completely and utterly forgotten when she grasped the full extent of Mituna’s predicament. 

She did so gently however, lifting Mituna’s head as she twisted, so as one might do whilst opening a bottle of pills. There was a loud pop, and Mituna’s head was freed from its unforgiving position. Latula immediately ran over from where she had been standing and hugged Mituna hard, thankful that her matespirit was no longer stuck with his head backwards. As all took a breath of air to calm themselves, they began to question how, exactly, this had happened. The Signless was the first and only troll, other than Mituna, to speak.

“So, Mituna, care to tell us how this happened?”

“Well, the Psiioniic turned his head around, and so did Sollux, so I tried it, and my head got stuck.”

“You do know that normal trolls can only turn their heads about eighty degrees to either side, right?”

“No, I didn’t know that.”

“Well, that explains a lot. I saw Psii turn his head farther than a normal troll should be able to, and that freaked me out. Now, I know something even freakier; that he can turn his head even farther.”

“Yeah, he was talking about the weird look you gave him when he did that.”

“Okay, well, I need to go and talk to him about this.”

And so, he did. The Dolorosa, being rather disconcerted, returned quietly to her sewing whilst trying to forget what she had seen, Karkat left, since he planned to speak with Sollux about this ordeal, the Signless hurried off to go and find the Psiioniic and see if he really could perform said feat, Terezi ran off to go and gossip about what she had seen, and, finally, Latula, accompanied by the rather dazed Mituna, decided to return to their respite block, in hopes of watching a movie.


End file.
